Snitch
by laura-csm
Summary: And that James is how I proposed to your Mum. Fluffy, Post DH. Harry/Ginny


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

_I know that Ginny is not a Seeker, but for purposes of this story, just agree with me and say she is. _

xxxxxxx

It was supposed to be perfect. The best moment of my life. I had everything ready, everything planned perfectly, but then Ginny had to come to me in hysterics...

"Harry I can't! I honestly can't! No, I'm honestly going to skip this one," Ginny told me.

"Gin! No, it's the Tornadoes! The last game of the season! You have to be there! You'll win! I promise," I answered.

"Gin. Listen to me. You are the best Seeker-"

"Even better than you?"

"Even better than me. You will go there and kick their arse. You will win, I promise."

"Are you sure?"

And to answer her question, I kissed her.

"Feel better?" I asked.

"If I say no, will you kiss me again?"

xxxxxxx

It was the day. The day I would propose to her. The love of my life. The one I kept living for. The one I came back from King's Cross Station for. I had the ring. I had the way to ask her. Now if only everything would go along with the plan.

"Ok, Gin. This is it. This is the day. You can do it. I promise!" I told Ginny before she set off that faithful morning to the stadium. I could just picture her in that game, with her silky hair flying in the sun, her eyes shining as she raced for the Snitch.

"I hope so," Ginny replied uncertainly. "You are coming, right?"

"And miss the great victory of Ginny Weasley? Never," I answered her.

xxxxxxx

"Hey mate! Over here!" I shouted to Ron and Hermione who were looking for seats.

With me was the rest of the Weasleys, even Percy, who almost never went to a Quidditch game. Even Charlie had come all the way from Romania to this game. No one new that I was going to propose today. I of course had asked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and when I had, Mrs. Weasley almost choked him with her hug.

"Hi Harry," Hermione greeted me as she sat down next to George and Angelina.

"Look Mummy! The game! The game!" shouted Victoire, who was 4 years old.

"Eet iz Vic. Ahh, Beel, I better seet down, I seemply cannot stand my back," said Fleur who was fanning herself with a piece of paper and touching her stomach protectively.

"And now, for the Holyhead Harpies team! With Chaser we have….Alicia Spinnet! And with Beater we have…." Lee Jordan, who was now a Quidditch commentator.

"And last but not least… Ginny Weasley as Seeker!"

She has to win, I thought. If the other team won, it'd be simply horrible, especially since Cho Chang was the Seeker.

"And Alicia Spinnet scores! Harpies winning, 60-20!" Lee Jordan shouted.

"Oh dear, they are a tad rough tonight," said Mrs. Weasley, as a Beater from the Tornados tried to aim a Bludger at Ginny, but failed.

"Mum, they are always rough. This isn't tea-time you know!" exclaimed George.

"George, really-"

"Yes, Ginny has seen something! The Seeker for the Harpies has certainly seen something!" shouted Lee.

Ginny was zooming, skillfully avoiding Bludgers, her eyes on one thing: the Snitch. Cho, seeing that Ginny had her eyes on the Snitch, followed her.

It was a wild chase, going high, going low, avoiding Bludgers, going left, and going right. Cho was one second from grabbing it, for it was over her head, when Ginny caught it in the flash of an eye. My heart was beating so fast, for I knew that one small mistake could cost me my life.

"And the Harpies win, with 210 points! They've won the regional cup!" Lee shouted.

But I wasn't celebrating or shouting like the rest of the family and Hermione. I was just watching Ginny, who was looking at something in her hand. She flew over to the stand where I was and looked questioningly at me.

"Ginny Weasley, I love you. I always want to be with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

"Oh Harry! Of course! Oh Harry!" Ginny replied.

And with that, she got off her broom and got on the stands where I was standing. I got down on one knee and put the ring on her finger. And with that, we kissed, in front of millions of people, oblivious of what was happening around them.

And that James is how I proposed to your mum.

xxxxxxx

_I had posted this story before; I just changed a few things here and there. I had no idea that this story was so full of grammar mistakes! If you liked this story, be sure to check out my other stories! Please review!_


End file.
